Closed eyes
by Spikehead85
Summary: 5 months after his adventure with Mikey, Josh meets his parents who he thought went missing six years ago. The boys mind is on the verge of breaking and there's only a matter of time before he returns to his personal hell.
1. Back to the diary

Chapter 1

26.9.13

Its been about five months now since my little adventure with Mikey. I still cant believe that happened. I'm practically invisible compared to everyone else in this dump. I've had to face facts. I'm the only one the original lot still here. Probably going to have to be here til the world freezes over and blows up. Still, life's not all bad. True I've seen and heard some things I'd rather not have but life goes on I guess. This old diary's the only friend I have here. The staff probably don't give two hoots bout me and the kids are going faster than an old lady running to get her pension. I don't know how they still keep their jobs with the shouting going on. Its not like they an attempt to hide it or anything like that. I could practically stay two weeks in las vegas and they wouldn't care, that's how lazy they are. This old diary is the one place I can write my thoughts and (wild) fantasies. Its the only thing I have from when I was with my parents. What they did to me I don't want to remember so I wont bring it up.

Instead I have the ninja turtles. Least that's what I call them. They're like my brothers now since I've got hardly anybody else except the old lady across the street who sometimes brings us cookies and stuff like that. I've asked her to foster me a bazzillon times. (Yes that's a number, I looked it up.) But she says she'd like to but can't because of her health. Heck, I'm becoming desperate. Even if she did I'd have to show her my right hand. I can blame that muta.. whatever that stuff was for that. Thankfully, I'm left handed. Donnie keeps complaining about how it might spread and I'll end up like that tube of sludge in his workshop. Poor guy. I say its fine though, no ones noticed. The only clue is that my new feral instincts now help dodge the stuff thrown at me a lot. I still get hit quite a lot though, I'm not the silver sentry. Apart from that they just stare or ignore me flat out. The invisible boy, that's me. Least the turtles notice me although they do make quite a big deal over me. They say I've been through a lot and don't deserve but I don't think its too big a deal. So what if my parents deserted me and beat me up for the first three years of my life, its over. They need to stop living in the past. Especially since me and Mikey beat up Dogpound some time ago. Granted I only landed that back stab because I hid behind a wall but what are ya gonna do?

Sometimes I wonder where my empty corpses of parents are nowadays. I hope they have moved far away to a land of giants and dragons. That'll teach them to mess with me. I just hope that someone gets me out of my fairy tale kingdom and into somewhere nicer. It gets a bit boring and rough here with all the drugs and alcohol abuse that gets down in our little big apple. Mike worries about me turning into one of them. That I'll become "Corrupt and violent". Again, worrying too much dude! I guess I'm just rambling at this point but there's hardly anything to do except get beaten up and yelled at. Its my life though and at least I'm fed and given a roof over my head. Even if the house on Big brother has better privacy. I do hope that I could get fostered some day. Maybe I'll get adopted by some rich man and live the life of Scrooge mcduck, diving into gold and drinking fancy wines and stuff like that. Unlikely but Its nice to dream. Anyones better than my dead-to-me parents. They did stuff that I don't even want to write down. And to top it off they actually ask me to visit them in.. wherever the heck they are, I don't care and I'm moving on! Someday when I'm the multi millionare of a big business I'll look back on this and laugh. Not because its funny but because if my parents wanted to break me then they only made me stronger!


	2. Happy mushrooms

Chapter 2

Bang! whoosh! kaboom! The sounds of dragon robots revenge 2 blasted out of the house like a racer on steroids. Botzilla fired a hundred missiles at robo-big. Robo-big dodged and fired a giant laser at Botzillas chest.

"Robo-big wins!"

"Dang it!" Josh nearly threw his controller. "How the heck can I be beaten!?"

"Its a gift." Mikey nudged his friend. "Another round?"

"Your on!"

"Turn it down will ya!" Yelled Raph. "Or I'll knock your heads together!"

"After this game!"

12 games later

"Botzilla wins!"

"Yes!" Josh jumped up and started head banging. "Finally!"

"Hey!" Screamed Raphael. "What did I say to you?"

"You said hey." Said Mikey causing the two friends to laugh.

"urgggh!" Raph just groaned and went back into his room

"Boy, Raphs such a stick in the mud."

"Tell me about it and I have to live with him. He needs to lighten up, y'know."

"Yeah. Maybe he needs to lighten his knee pads or something."

"Heard that!"

The two boys fled from their game and hid in Mikeys room.

"Man, Raphs really gotta work on his anger huh Mikey?"

"Yep, Totally dude. He was all like "arrgh!" And you were like " Ahh!" You looked so funny!" The turtle laughed.

"Yeah, well I don't think that's funny."

"Yeah, well I think you did and that's all that matters." "Hey, you don't think those bozos at the kids home are worrying bout you?

"Nah, probably watching some old show or something.

** Meanwhile**

"That's how they all became the brady bunch!" The T.V screamed.

"Hey aren't we missing one of those kids?" said one of the care workers.

"Nah" said another and they went back to watching 70s reruns.

**2 hours later**

Josh continued on his way home from the lair. The streets of new York city always were crowded. Even in the evening when the sun was about to set. The footsteps of all the adults and teens roaming the city all made him seem very small in comparison. He wanted to get home (If he could call it that) before anyone noticed he was missing. He didn't want to the dishes again. Not after last time where he had to scrape the food off with a fork.

"You hide that before someone sees it!"

Josh jumped and looked round. Someone was yelling at some other guy who was holding a needle. He couldn't make out what it was but it seemed to be full of a kind of white powder . Then he was grabbed by the neck and flung into a nearby garage.

"Hey kid, want a present?"

The man seemed very threatening and was reaching for a bag of the same mushrooms that Josh saw earlier.

"What is it?"

"They're happy mushrooms. When you need a boost just eat them. Just take it and go."

And with that the man flung Josh through the door and ran off. Josh stood up slowly. His body ached. And what the hck was in this bag? Sugar? Probibly best to just go home and figure it out in the morning. Yeah, that seemed the best solution right now. And with that Josh headed for the childrens home. Time for another evening of yelling and harassment.

**At the lair**

"At in other news today local ruffians the purple dragons have been found guilty of harbouring a large quantity of cocaine. Police forces are actively working around the clock to stop them but for now the public is urged to stay away from alleys and report anything suspicious. With the 7:30 news I'm Tom hank."

"Not those doofs again." Groaned Leonardo.

"Surely they would have given up and gone away, I mean come on!" Groaned Donnie.

"I just hope they haven't given it to anyone we know."

**At the home**

"What the heck is this stuff?"

Josh sat on his bed, trying to figure out what the stuff was. It was either sherbet or sugar. Taking a look at it he decided to just hide it from the bullies and go to bed. And that's what he did.


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3**

Josh stumbled out of the home in a daze. He had once again been beaten up by the bullies that inhabited it. He could have easily scratched their eyes out but he didn't want them to find out his secret. That wouldn't be any good at all. The last thing he wanted was to have those guys on his tail even more than they already were. Then he once again passed an ally and was dragged into the same garage he was forced into last night.

"Hey kid, still got the shrooms? We need em. Now."

"Why? You said I could keep them."

"We only gave them to you so the cops wouldn't catch us with em. Now hand them over or you'll be sorry!"

"Okay, okay be right back."

And with that Josh darted out of the garage that had seen better days and dashed back to his room in the children's home. Good thing that the bag of mushrooms was still there. What was so important about them anyway? Those guys sure meant business and if there was one thing he learnt in the three years he lived with his god awful parents was never mess with business. Boy did he learn that the hard way. He grabbed the bag, dashed down the stairs and bolted down the street and into the ally. The man with the purple dragon tattoo on his arm was waiting for him.

"You took your time" He said in a gruff, aggresive voice.

"Whatever. Here you are." Josh handed the man the mushrooms."

"Good thing you didn't eat them or I'd have to kill you."

"Funny, considering you told me to eat them." Josh replied with a sneer.

"I like ya kid. Got spunk. Now listen close. We've got some real good stuff in here. Want some?"

"Maybe, depends on what this "stuff" is."

Josh followed the man into a large room piled with boxes and boxes of money and more of those strange mushrooms.

"Woah!"

"I know kid. Say, ya ever had shrooms before?"

"Yeah, they taste good on pizza."

The man growled and stuffed some of the mushrooms in Josh's mouth. The boy chewed and swallowed.

"Urghh!" These taste.. woah!"

Theboys displeasure was interrupted by the strange ringing inside his head. Slowly, one by one the world around him began to turn into a strange version of its former self. The boxes and people around him began to swirl and turn into plants the whole place around him was coming apart and turning into a world bound by his imagination. The plants rose up and began to talk.

"Hello Josh."

Josh was freaked out but only just managed to speak.

"How.. do you know my name?"

"I just do... now tell me, do you know what's happening to you?"

"What?"

"No one here likes you. They just pretend to love you to exploit you."

"Shut up! They'd.. never do that to me.. would they.."

The plants started to talk in unison.

"Josh is corrupt... Josh is tortured by his past.. Josh is never liked by anyone.. Josh has no friends... Josh is alone... "

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" screamed the boy but the voices kept coming.

"The turtles pretend to like Josh... the turtles are corrupt and selfish... the turtles are whispering..."

"What a wimp.. Bla bla bla why wont he just die.." The voices of the turtles came out of nowhere, not letting up for a second.

Josh began to cry a little. He couldn't believe that his friends would say that about him but.. There was the slightest chance they might think he was just an annoying brat. He didn't know what to think anymore. The boy just knelt down and sobbed as the plants started to dance round him, each one singing a different song. All were about how wrong he was... how brutal life was... he just didn't know anything anymore.

**In the real world**

Josh was curled up on the floor, trying desperately not to cry. His mind was racing. What if the plants were right? Then he opened his eyes. he was alone in the large warehouse. Except for the 50 or so men surrounding him. He tried to stand up but he was so dizzy he just kept falling over. All he could do now was to watch and hope nothing bad happened

"Well, looks likes he's snapped out of it. Took him a while"

"What happened..?"

One of the men in front pointed at him. Two others grabbed him by the arms.

"Now listen here son.." said the man.

Josh gasped in horror. It couldn't be.. could it? That man abandoned him 6 years ago. He never though he'd see him again...

"Dad..?"

"shut up, now listen here son, your going to help us whether you like it or not, got it?"

"With what?"

Next door theres a bunch of those mushrooms we fed ya. Pack this bag full of them and head to this address."

Josh's dad gave him a card with an address written on it and a small backpack.

"Real good wonga these things make. Now go time is money."

"Why should I do what you tell me after all you did to me?"

"Because if you don't.. Mummy and I will do that thing again. Remember son.. six years ago?"

"I'll do it!" Josh cried.

He was hurled to the floor and ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him He didn't want to go though that again. Anything and he definitly meant anything was better than that.

**Outside, on the roof**

"Dammit, what are those creeps think they're doing?!"

"Easy Raph, we'll get him. Those drug-dealing boneheads wont know what hit them."

"I can't believe he's being black-mailed into this market. And what was the thing his "dad" was talking about?"

"I don't know Mikey but I have a feeling we don't want to know."


	4. Deal

Chapter 4

Josh wandered slowly into the other room filled to the brim with the strange mushrooms. He quickly began to fill the bag with the mushrooms that were literaly scattered everywhere in the room. Nothing would be worse than would his "dad" would do to him if he didn't comply with the task at hand. He was still trying to erase those memories from his distant past. Outside though, he could hear noises. Could it be.. Nah, it couldn't be.

**Outside**

CRASH! The distant smashing of a window alerted all of the purple dragons in the large room. 4 humanoid turtles jumped through. The shock only caught the ringleader in black off guard for a brief minute. He put down his cigerrate and stood up calmly.

"All right, where is he?" Yelled Mikey, for once losing his cool.

"The boy? That's none of your concern thank you very much." replied the man in black.

"We said, where the shell is he?"

"And I said that is none of your business. After all, I am his father."

The turtles were shocked. They had known little of Josh's family but from what they knew, the parents were out of the country! They deserved to be, since they had tortured Josh for the first 3 years of his life and then just dumped him into the worst children's home in the city!

"Right then, time I was leaving. Boys, finish these puny reptiles off for me."

"Yes boss!"

The purple dragons charged at the 4 mutants. Although out numbered the turtles far outskilled the street urchins. Punching, kicking and a whole lot of beating up followed the shouting and charging. The result was the 4 mutants beating the purple dragons to a pulp.

"Where the heck do you think Josh is?" Asked Donnie as he kicked a purple dragon in the groin.

"Not sure." Answered Leo. "But we have to find him before something bad happens to the little guy.

And with that he flipped another of the gang over him and into a wall. 5 minutes later the entire group was lying down over the floor. Bashed and beaten. The turtles decided the next plan of action was to search the warehouse and find their little buddy. However, Josh was nowhere to be seen.

**Somewhere else in new york**

"Heres your stuff guys, now hand over the money."

"Right kid here. Take it or leave it."

"One dollar? My dad.."

"Oh, him. Here's 100 big ones then kid."

"Better."

Josh grabbed the money as the men walked off with the bag full of "happy mushrooms." What the heck would they want with a bunch of those things? He shugged it off and put the money in his pocket. At least he made some money. As long as he didn't run into his father he would be fine.

"Hello Josh"

Josh spun on his heels. It was his dad.

"I'll be taking half of that thank you."

"Why should I?"

"Josh.. remember those times when you were three? You wouldn't want that to happen again would you?"

Those words dug into Josh's very soul. He quickly handed his father 50 bucks and tried to smile innocently.

"Good for now. You won't be telling the police will you?"

"No.."

"Good. See you around."

And with that he went off and disappeared into the darkness. Josh thought that the confrontations with him were over. He wondered where his mother was. Hopefully not around here. He walked off and was stopped yet again. This time by his 4 reptilian friends.

"Oh, uh.. Hey. How much did ya see?" Josh said nervously.

"Josh.. please tell me, you weren't dishing out drugs to the purple dorks."

"Hey, you think I want to do this? Besides I'm fine."

That did it. The boy didn't know how big a can of worms he had opened. Mikey grabbed Josh by the shoulders and shook him like a rag doll.

"You idiot! Do you know what the shell you've gotten yourself into?! I don't care what type of blackmail hes giving you you can't just..

"Woah, ease off mike." Mikeys yelling was interrupted by Raph pulling him back.

"Yeah, well thanks for the yelling but I'm going home."

And with that Josh walked away clenching the money that was in his pocket. Mikey tried to go after him but Leo held him back.

"Don't woory mikey, he'll come to his scences eventually."

"I hope your right Leo."

The four mutants jumped onto the narest rooftop and ran off back to the lair.

**In Josh's room**

Josh sighed and slumped down on his bed. He just wanted to get some sleep. Unfortunely he was not going to get it. His phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Josh, its Mikey."

"What is it? I'm trying to get some sleep here."

"Dude, whats up with your dad?"

"Sorry, Mikey can't tell you."

"Dude, please. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be. Its not your problem! Besides if I tell you or anyone what we're doing he'll do "it" again!"

"Josh, I don't know what "it" is but I can't let you..

"Goodbye Mikey."

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Josh had hung up. He put his money and his phone back in the drawer and went to sleep. Hopefully that was the end of it. But deep down he knew it wasn't. He never got his own way.

**Turtle lair**

It was 11 PM. Everyone in the sewers of the big apple was sleeping. Well, everyone except Mikey. He was worried about his little amigo Josh. He didn't know much about Josh's dad but he could bet that he was no good. Josh had already suffered enough without the purple dragons getting involved. He stayed up for a good couple of hours, until he finally dropped off to sleep.

"I'd better talk to Josh later." He thought to himself as he drifted off.


	5. Betrayal

**Chapter 5**

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

"I worry about you."

"Hello son"

"Screw this up and you're dead meat."

Josh woke up with a start and shook his head. The voices of the people he had met yesterday ran clear in his mind. Was it true that he was caught in another one of those "grown up things"? He didn't know. He didn't care. His father returning was bad enough but to actually get involved in the drug market! He shook his head again and got out of bed. The purple dragons were no good and he knew that but he couldn't beat them. Shredding around 25 or so mousers was one thing but there was about 100 of those punks in that warehouse! He couldn't take all of them on by himself! Maybe he could.. Nah, the turtles had suffered enough because of him. Josh cleared his mind and went downstairs, ate his breakfast and went out. He decided that after the arguing last night he shouldn't go and see the turtles. Instead he should..

"Hey!"

A man appeared out of nowhere and handed him a piece of paper. It read: Hey, Josh. Nice work with the dealings last night. Be at the warehouse at eight or ELSE. Josh just nodded at the man and went away. He needed space to think about what to do. Should he not go? What if they knew where he lived? He just groaned and went into the local sweet shop for some gummy bears. Those would cheer him up a little.

**Turtles lair**

Mikey got up slowly, with a thousand bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept much ladt night, he had been too busy thinking about Josh and his ordeal with the purple dragons. The kid had been through enough already: Abuse, abandonment, bullying, death threats, he had been through more things in 9 years than most people went through in a lifetime. Now he was working with them!? Mikey groaned and just heaved himself across the floor. Should he go see if his little buddy today? Nah, he seemed pretty mad at him. Probbably just a text would do for now.

"Hey Bud. You ok?"

Mikey just sighed at his phone and went to get breakfast. When a reply came.

"Yeah, sorry bout all the arguing last night. Couldn't think straight."

Mikey smiled. For a minute it reminded him of the past 5 months. That poor little kid needed him. Maybe some Pirate ninjas revenge DX would clear his mind.

**Later that night**

Josh made his way down the old warehouse down the road. His heart was pounding faster than the flash on speed. What did the purple dragons need him for this time? He made his way through the doors and into the main room of the warehouse.

"Hey, look. Its the kid."

"How ya doing buddy?"

The purple dragons seemed to be strangely nice to him tonight.

"What do you need me for?"

"Nothing much, we just need you to test something for us okay kid?"

"Test what?"

"Oh nothing much. We'll just give you 200 big ones if you just eat this for us."

"What the heck is that?"

"Never you mind."

As the boss shoved the mushroom in the boy's mouth the other gang members round him smiled and evil smile. Seeing no other choice Josh just swallowed.

"Hey this tastes pretty good! What is this?"

"Happy mushroom version 2!"

Then the terrible truth dawned upon the boy. As he began to moan the mushrooms began to take effect. Th colours started to mix and the world started to spin."

"Well it works. Get him outside. Now!"

"Yes boss!"And so the purple dragons picked up the unconscious boy and took him down to the basement.

**2 hours later**

Josh awoke with a sting or twenty in his back. The surrounding area swirled round and round in a familiar fashion. He stood up and looked around him. Just beside him was a note. It said: Hey, kid. Thanks for testing that new drug for us. Here's some more places we need you to go. Screw up and we'll kill you. Remember: We're watching your every move. Josh, finding no other solution put on the backpack and started to walk. If there's one thing he had learnt about the purple dragons it was that they never lied when it came down to money. He had no choice but to comply with their demands. The sooner he got this over with the better. Come to think of it how were the purple dragons watching him? What was stopping him going home? In fact he should just go now and phone the police!

"Screw this! I'm going home!"

It seemed like a pretty good idea. Until a heavy goon came along and cornered him.

"You're ain't supposed to go that way kid."

"Out of my way!" I'm going home!"

"No can do kid."

The man crowded round the poor boy and leered at him. Josh had enough of it. He quickly took off the glove on his right hand and jabbed his claws straight into the mans leg. He screamed and Josh took off as fast as he could run. The man dashed after him. Josh turned a corner hoping the man would run past. He did. The boy smiled and walked out only to be punched in the face the same goon he'd been trying to lose. He fell down, his face bleeding. The man then kicked the boy in the stomach over and over again. Josh was angry. Quickly, before he could even think about it, he scratched the man in the chest as hard as he could. The goonie bent over and groaned in pain.

"You little.. We'll get you!" He screamed as Josh found a man hole and jumped into the sewers.

**In the sewers**

Plip plop. Plip plop. The sounds of the water gushing through the sewers was a regular occerance for Mikey. He'd been meaning to get of the lair since this morning. Mostly he could find some pretty cool things round here in the sewers. Then he stopped. Someone was coming. Quickly, he hid behind a piece of rubble and waited. Then he heard a thud as the person fell onto the concrete. Being the curious turtle he was Mikey looked up and was shocked. There, in the form of a broken, limp body laying on the ground was Josh!


	6. Eyepatch

**Chapter 6**

"Uhhh. What happened?"

Josh sat up and groaned. His head was hurting from it hitting the sewer floor. He rubbed his eyes.

"Hey dude, your awake!"

Josh looked round only to be brought into a tight hug. There was only one person he knew that would hug him like that. He smiled as he hugged his friend back.

"Hey Mikey."

"Nice to see you again dude. Where the heck have you been anyway?"

And so Josh told his best friend about everything. The purple dragons, the death threats, his father.

"Geez dude, seems like you've been through a lot recently."

"Yeah, nothing I couldn't handle though."

"One thing though, what was it that your parents did you?"

"I... don't want to talk about it if that's okay with ya."

"Okay, that's fine."

Mikey stroked his friends head as they hugged. Both of them needed a bit of comfort. After all the arguing that had gone on between them the two friends still needed each other more than ever. Esspeialy Josh. After all even Mikey had more friends than him. That was depressing, considering he was hated by just about everyone in the home.

"What do we now Mikey?" Asked the boy.

"Lets go and tell the others then we'll decide what to do." Said the turtle.

"And get pizza?"

"You know it bro." The turtle smiled.

The started to walk down to the lair but were stopped by a bunch of purple dragons. They were all wielding pipes, baseball bats, that sort of thing. As soon as they saw Josh they grinned greedily.

"Whatever it is make it quick." Groaned Josh

"A little bird tells me you're not working for us anymore then." Sneered the dragon.

"So? Just go.. do whatever the heck you're supposed to be doing."

"Sorry kid no can do."

The purple dragons screamed and smashed Josh in the head with brute force. The boy flew backwards and hit against the wall. The boy quickly stood up, Albeit half knocked out and covered in bruises. He quickly drew out his claws and ran towards the gang and was promptly shot twice in the eye. Blood gushed out of the wound and into the sewage.

"Damn kid. Got him good there."

Mikey quickly drew his nunchucks out and charged towards the purple dragons like a rhino. He smacked two of the gangs head together and threw them at the others. The gan toppled over like dominos. They fled faster than a cheetah on speed. Growling, Mikey went to see if his friend was okay.

"Are.. You okay dude?"

Josh was hunched over and bleeding from his eye. He was fighting to keep his tears in but it was hard. The eye kept on bleeding and bleeding.

"I'm.. fine. Don't worry." He tried to smile.

Mikey quickly flung his best friend over his shoulder and dashed back towards the liar. Revenge could wait. The important thing was making sure Josh got medical attention.

**At the liar**

"Is he going to be okay Donnie?"

"Well I've had to stitch up his eye but he should be okay."

He could hear them. Barely. he had been knocked unconscious from the blood loss but in a way he still knew what was going on. He began to wake up.

"Whats going on?"

"Well looks who's awake."

"You okay Josh?"

"Yah I'm fine. Feels a bit strange only having one eye working though."

"Josh.. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive us. Said Leo sympathetically.

"Yeah, wasn't your fault. Now that's have some pizza or something. I'm hungry.

**Later**

"Mikey could you stop hugging me? You've been doing it for nearly an hour now."

Mikey slowly let go. He felt so guilty about the boy losing an eye. That was the last thing he needed.

"So when are we gonna get our revenge on these chumps?" Asked Raph, itching for a fight as usual.

"Raph, revenge isn't the answer. Josh is just lucky to be alive." Said Leo

"Humph. I guess.."

"You guys overreact too much y'know. I'm fine and no one will notice."

"Yeah, they're not going to notice the giant scar over your eye."

Josh looked around and picked up an eyepatch. He put it on and smiled.

"Just call me CAPTAIN Josh from now on mateys!" He said in a pirates voice.

Everyone laughed.

**2 hours later**

"Hey dweeb, there's a letter for you." Said one of the boys as he punched Josh in the nose.

"Ow! Cut that out you butthole!"

Josh angrily took the letter from him and went into his room.

"We know where you live. Work for us again or suffer the consequences. You have been warned you brat." Read the letter.

naturally Josh crumpled up the letter and threw it in the dustbin. Though he did so with a bit of fear. They didn't know where he lived. Did they? He couldn't work for them again but then what could he do? He better just ignore it. Yeah, that seemed like the best thing to do for the time being. He just sat on his bed and played Tetris on his phone for the rest of the night.

**At the purple dragon base**

"So what are we going to do about the kid boss?"

The man in black just smiled and closed his book.

"looks like the boy could do with a little bit of punishment. Oh, the times when he was younger! It was all so fine until those social services had to butt in and spoil everything. We need to lure him in somehow."

"May I suggest a bank heist sir? That would lure the turtles in and..."

"Enough. We will see to the plan. Now go and join the others and get drunk."

"aren't you coming sir?"

"No. I have other things to prepare for." The man in black suit smiled.


End file.
